


Iko Iko

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [14]
Category: Diplomatic Immunity (2009)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, New Zealand, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leighton Mills' new job is trial by fire. Shameless recruiter vid for the New Zealand TV series <a href="http://www.diplomaticimmunity.tv/">Diplomatic Immunity</a>. Music by The Belle Stars.</p><p>Original vid post, including downloads <a href="http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/566381.html">on dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iko Iko

  
  
  


<http://vimeo.com/3951793>

Password: **flagonfire**  



End file.
